


Green Fairy Sausage Dreams Can Come True

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:46:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7585774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus resolves to have strange dreams more often.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Fairy Sausage Dreams Can Come True

**Author's Note:**

> Shog wanted to play a 20-minute round of Stump the Pairing Whore (our version of Word War) this evening. He lost.

"No, Mr Grawp!" Winky called through the trees, floating in the viscinity of the giant's nose. "You is making a dreadful mess!"

Attempting to look past the house-elf, Severus asked, "What has he done?"

"Professor Snape, make Winky big!"

Severus watched himself hand Winky a potion. She drank it, enlarged to Grawpian proportions, and then . . . .

_Lap! Lap! Lap!_

"Merlin!" Severus exclaimed, sitting up in bed abruptly.

"Too much sausage?" Hermione mumbled.

"Too much reminiscing with your friends over absinthe."

Hermione listened to Severus' dream and then laughed. "Severus?"

"What?"

"Is this your way of asking me to suck you off?"


End file.
